Natural Born Hunters
by KatherineLily
Summary: ON HIATUS!-Dean and Sam are in New Orleans shortly after Dean's fateful deal and meet two mysterious sisters that could change their world forever. SamxOC and DeanxOC, AU, and OOC. Lemons as story progresses! Co Written with Spelllesswonder29!
1. Chapter 1: The Big Easy, Part 1

**~*Natural Born Hunters*~**

**AN: ATTENTION ALL! Yes some of you might recognize this story. I have retired my account as GabrielleLeighCullen and moved to this one.**

**I am still the same person, just another account. If any of you have any doubt, you can always email my other account and I will confirm it,**

**or better yet, ask Spelllesswonder29, she will confirm it as well!****  
**

**Story Rating: Mature**

**Sam X OC and Dean X OC**

**Warning: This story will contain spoilers. Please read at your own risk.**

**Co-Written by the lovely Spelllesswonder29 and myself, she'd love to hear from you as well.**

**WE DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ANYTHING SUPERNATURAL RELATED! We just enjoy playing with the Winchesters a bit! ;) **

_**...but we do own Kalla and Lily Worthington.**_

_**BTW ALL, we've recently made some serious changes to the story so if anything looks iffy just let us know!**_

_**PLEASE read the Author's Note at the end!**_

_**That being said, I'll leave you guys to enjoy the story. Have fun ;)**_

**Kalla's POV- **

_"I don't expect you to understand so I'm not going to try and explain. Just know that this is something I have to do and I will always love Lily and your mother." He was right, I didn't understand. I only saw my father leaving me and my baby sister. Lily would never know this man before me as her father. She would have no memories of his sudden abandonment. That was good for her at least. On the other hand I had my mother, whose heart was broken into so many pieces I knew I would never be able to patch them together. So here I was, crying on the floor of our living room, while my father grabbed his bag and made his way to the door. The old oak door creaked horribly as he opened it, but I never heard it slam. I looked up and he was looking back at me. My tears muddled his figure, but I could hear the distinct change in his voice as he spoke, almost like a whisper. _

"_Kalla...its all your fault."_

_And before I could cry out in the anguish I was feeling I was no longer the broken girl on the floor. I was now the broken woman in the hospital room that my mother died in 9 years ago. Our mother was fading fast as Lily and I clung to her weak hands, our tears flowing freely down our face._

"_Well girls...this is it. I wish your father was here." Her words were interrupted by a fit of coughs. "I wish he had never left."_

"_Oh Momma don't worry about him. You've got us. You don't need him." Lily was like this when it came to our dad. She'd never known him so it was easier for her to write him off as someone who is useless. Momma smiled at Lily one last time and then she was gone. The hospital crew descended on her quickly as all the alarms went off and began CPR. Lily left the room as her sobs overtook her and I just stood there in my corner while they worked on my mom and my world crashed down around me._

_They worked on her for ten whole minutes before she was pronounced dead. Just as the doctor grabbed the sheet to pull over her head, her dead eyes snapped open and pierced my soul. I almost choked when her pale lips moved and emitted an eerie whisper._

"_It was your fault that he left."_

I woke from the dream as I crashed to the floor. I quickly looked around in a panic, because I didn't recognize my surroundings. The dream was still fresh in my mind and it was making me disoriented. I was in my room in the small apartment that my sister and I shared above the club.

The dream, for the most part, could be categorized as a memory. A very misconstrued memory. Unfortunately those things actually happened, just not like that. My dream was a manifestation of the fears that Lily helped me conquer. Deep down a part of me of me still thought that my father left because of me. I later realized that I had used my powers on my father that fateful night. At the time I had no idea what happened. Just that it scared me and apparently it scared him enough to abandon his family.

I grabbed the night stand and shakily pulled myself off the wood floor and tried to think about something else.

Excedrin was what popped into my throbbing head as I shuffled to the small kitchen. My aching muscles protested the whole way. I let out a frustrated sigh as I quickly realized there was no Excedrin in our medicine cabinet.

I was sore from the night before. Me and Lily ran into some trouble while looking for witnesses to an anomaly called 'the Sultan' who was kidnapping women off the street. I guess we were asking for trouble, hanging out in such a bad neighborhood.

The sun was already down and the club sounded packed as I pulled on some clothes**,** nothing special just fitted jeans and a white button up shirt and headed down to the bar and see if we had anything downstairs.

Other than the physical pain from falling off the bed and the emotional pain from the dream, I felt weird. I felt as if I just woke up in a strangers apartment. This place was feeling less and less like the cozy refuge that me and Lily had created. It just felt...different. I bought this rundown place on Lily's eighteenth birthday, we fixed it up and I signed half of it to her. We quickly grew to love the business, it made us feel like we were doing something important, to know we were helping out those guys who risked so much for nothing in return. Now I felt nothing for it.

The bar was moderately busy when I made it downstairs and over to where Lily was serving some guy a drink. I saw that she suspected the reason for my demeanor when she looked up, meeting my eyes. I just gingerly sat on a stool and put on a goofy smile.

"Man, Lily, I feel like I got hit by logging truck." She just looked at me skeptically. "We got any Excedrin around here?"

Her eyes didn't leave mine as she reached under the bar and pulled out a bottle and then poured me a Coke. I took them thankfully and downed them along with the whole glass. I didn't realize I was that thirsty.

"How you feeling?" She asked me seriously and I knew she wasn't talking about my muscle pain.

"Well Lily, I just told you. Like I got hit by a-"

"I heard that the first time, but that's not what I asked." She cut me off knowing that I was giving her a bullshit answer to avoid the question. I hated it when she asked me these things, knowing I was just going to brush her off. I didn't like feeling like the unstable one in our little family. I was the big sister and I was suppose to be taking care of Lily, not the other way around.

"I'm fine. Just didn't sleep very good. My shoulder hurts and I got a killer headache." It wasn't a complete lie, but its not what she wanted to hear.

"Dammit Kalla! I'm just worried about you. You're so annoying sometimes. Why can't you just let me help you every once in a while?" She was losing her patience and it made me feel that much worse, but I had to be strong for her.

"Look Lily I just don't want to talk about it right now. Just take my word for it when I say I'm fine. Its nothing, honest." I was pleading with her to leave it alone, even though I knew she would eventually.

She backed down, thankfully, but I could tell she was still annoyed. She would cool down quickly though.

"I'm going up front to see how everything is going." She threw her towel down and signaled to Ellen that she was leaving so she could cover and I watched her walk from behind the bar till she exited the door to the club in front.

A few heads turned with mine to watch her leave. My sister was what you would call extremely eye pleasing to the opposite sex. She almost always kept her dark brown naturally wavy hair straight, but it would curl quickly if she left it wet. Her golden skin was always free of any kind of blemish and even though her eyes were a deep blue they stood out on her face. Like when the oceans goes from shallow to deep and the color changes drastically. They were the same eyes of my father and I sometimes felt I was looking into his eyes when I was looking at her. She wore tight fitting khaki jeans and a white lace tank top. Yeah, she definitely turned heads when she walked by.

I headed over to my usual table in the corner by the A/C and just relaxed, watching the people in the bar as I tried to kick this headache.

* * *

**Lily's POV-**

Tonight was a good night, plenty of customers and plenty of hunters.

I was leaning over the counter, spinning a bottle cap with my fingertips. I couldn't help but worry about Kalla.

She had come downstairs not too long ago and automatically I could tell something was bothering her, something apart from needing a pain reliever for her sore muscles.

I'm not a trained professional or anything, but you really didn't have to be if you understood my sister as well as I did. My guess was that she had a nightmare, since she just woke up. Most likely another dream of Dad and the unnecessary guilt she always carried, but hid away.

I hated the fact that Kalla was a lot like our mom when it came her emotions.

When she was hurting, it was like a wound she refused to acknowledge she had. She'd always cover it up with something else, hiding behind it like a shield and thinking it would just go away.

Our mother was proof that wounds didn't just go away. Even though everyone says it was the cancer that killed her, it just simply wasn't true, it was her broken heart that killed her and it had been killing her for a really long time.

That's why I refuse to let Kalla do the same. She has too much spirit to be wasted away on something that wasn't her fault.

When our dad left us, I was just three years old, far too young to remember him, but Kalla was eight. It hit her pretty hard, and it didn't help that she assumed the worst.

I didn't know much about our father, he was a stranger to me, the shadow that brought so much pain upon my family.

All I really knew about our father was what was revealed to me only a few years ago, that he was a hunter and that he chose the hunt over his family. It never really bothered me that he wasn't in my life, because a man that chooses to leave his family behind is a man not worth knowing.

Even if I didn't know everything that happened, I knew one thing for sure, none of it could be blamed on an eight year old child.

I was taken out of my worries as the familiar fog clouded my vision of reality and an apparition started appearing before my eyes. It was like staring through a window on a rainy day as the vision materialized into a scene.

_Two guys walked into the doors in front of me, one taller than the other. They were not our usual regulars. The taller one looked uneasy in the busy atmosphere as he shoved his hands deep into his beige jacket. His shaggy hair hung in his face, almost covering his eyes, but not hiding his apparent distaste for being here._

_The shorter one looked entirely delighted to be here as he glued his eyes to two passing women who were scantily clad. He had a smirk plastered across his slightly freckled face as he reached up and ran a hand through his short messy hair with an aura of confidence emanating from him._

The fog faded, reality crystal clear again.

The feelings I got from the vision were bizarre to say the least and I couldn't help but feel a little frustrated that the vision didn't hold more.

What was so significant about their appearance? Why did it something so small and minuscule feel so foreboding?

I pressed my palm down on the bottle cap with a sigh.

This is going to frustrate me all night, that and the fact my visions didn't exactly come with a time line. This could be years from now for all I know.

I decided to head into the back room, the part of the bar exclusively for hunters, in search for Kalla.

Music played in the background as I passed Jo bringing a few hunters their drinks. I saw Ellen at the bar, refilling someone's glass.

Then there was Kalla. Her dark hair, which greatly resembled mine, a deep dark brown with natural mahogany highlights forming a wall of wavy hair from her shoulders as she bent over the pool table in the middle of the room, cue in hand. Her face, which was cursed with that of a stranger and deserter, held his same wicked grin that reached her eyes, the exact same golden green hue of our late mother's.

I rolled my eyes at the sight. It was evident she was placing a bet on her pool skills. It didn't escape my notice that the men who weren't placing bets, where busy checking her out as she leaned over the pool table, something that wasn't uncommon.

She had just done a successful trick shot when I reached the table, the men around her groaning in defeat as she cheered and laughed.

"All right, gentlemen, pay up."

Sighs and grumbles were heard as they handed her the money she won, until she turned to me.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked.

She knew I was in the room long before she saw me, it was a trait we both shared, we just _knew_.

"I had a vision." I said softly.

"Oh yeah?" She asked, counting the money in her hands.

"Two guys walked into the bar."

She chuckled. "Let me guess, one didn't duck?" She joked.

I raised my eyebrow, giving her an 'I'm serious' look.

"Ok, fine, what do you think it means?"

"I don't know, but I got this feeling."

Kalla's expression was now serious. As much as she hated it, she knew my feelings weren't something to be taken lightly.

"Bad?"

"I didn't feel bad, no. Just…it was weird."

"When?"

"Don't know."

"Well…your visions just…. _suck_," She sighed in frustration. "If you see them, we'll handle it, ok?"

I nodded, then started heading back to the front.

"Hey Lil!" Kalla's voice shouted after me just before I got to the door.

I turned my head, raising an eyebrow.

"Were they hot?" She asked with a smirk as she wiggled her eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes and left back to the front.

The rest of the night was normal enough, though my mind kept going over my vision from earlier.

I decided to keep my mind occupied by concentrating on customers and plotting out a hunt Kalla and I had planned. By tomorrow night, Dauphine street will be terror free, we would make sure of that.

I was in the middle of filling a customer's drink, and for whatever reason why, I glanced up at the door.

My breath hitched and my hands froze, nearly resulting in me spilling the drink I was pouring.

It was the exact replica of my vision.

The taller one looked uneasy in the busy atmosphere as he shoved his hands deep into his beige jacket. His shaggy hair hung in his face, almost covering his eyes, but not hiding his apparent distaste for being here.

The shorter one looked entirely delighted to be here as he glued his eyes to two passing women who were scantily clad. He had a smirk plastered across his slightly freckled face as he reached up and ran a hand through his short messy hair with an aura of confidence emanating from him.

I watched them out of the corner of my eye while pouring another customer's drink and observed them exchange a small conversation before they found a seat on the far end of the bar.

A thousand things were assaulting my mind each second, making it impossible for me to think clearly. Who were they? Why were they here? What did their appearance here mean for us?

I took a deep breath to try to calm my mind and my overwhelming curiosity.

There was one true fact about this entire situation, I wasn't going to get any answers standing here going mental about it.

Taking another deep breath, I started to make my way over to their end of the bar only to realize he was there alone.

He was the taller of the two and was glancing around at the curious decor.

I quickly looked around and found his friend by the jukebox before I leaned over the counter to get his attention. "What can I get you?"

He jumped slightly at my sudden appearance and I finally saw his eyes. To say they were hazel would be a crime. It was an intriguing complexion of brown mixed with green and tiny flecks of gold scattering out from his pupil that was just entrancing to look at.

"Nothing for me, thanks." He said as he continued looking around.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

I was a little disappointed. For one, no one has ever come into this bar and ordered nothing, it simply didn't happen, and two, this wasn't getting me any answers.

I chuckled slightly, leaned in closer and whispered. "Don't take this the wrong way, but," I smiled "Walking into a bar on Bourbon Street in New Orleans and not drinking anything is sort of unheard of around here, even for a tourist."

I was happy to see he laughed as I leaned back.

"Just a beer, please."

I smiled as I reached under the counter and opened the cold bottle. "I was just kidding, you know." I said with a smirk as I handed him his beer.

He chuckled. "Yeah, I know, but you're pretty convincing…you know, in that bartender sort of way."

"Well, I have to be, I kinda own the place, my sister and I both do." I said with a laugh. "But if I were being _really_ convincing, I would have convinced you to tell me your name."

"Sam." He said with a smile as he started looking around the place again.

I chuckled. "Are you admiring the paint job or am I just that boring?"

His attention was immediately back to me. "No, sorry, yes, I was just admiring, the uh," I followed his line of sight to a door, the one that led to the back part of the bar with a sign that said 'Employees Only' but with a specific phrase in Latin subtly etched carelessly onto the door, 'Nos Exspectata Venator'

"Decor." He said as he glanced back to me.

Our bar was carefully decorated. Various symbols were painted randomly on the walls. Even if you knew their meaning, it still didn't amount to anything, but someone who knew their stuff would be curious, curious enough to glance around a little more and notice a cluster of symbols forming an actual protection spell around that door Sam was currently staring at.

'Nos Exspectata Venator' we welcome the hunter.

"Ah, son sens est vrai, it's meaning is true."

He glanced at the door again, then back at me quickly, a little surprised.

"This is a hunter bar?" He said pointing to the counter.

I smiled. Finally I had some concrete information about them that might hold some meaning to my visions.

"Well, it's a bar, and through that door just happens to be exclusively hunters."

"Huh…" He shrugged with a thoughtful look.

"Every now and then we get a guy, curious about the symbols. Sometimes they ask about it, we tell them we tried to match the etchings that were on the door when we bought it. Your regular John Smith would just say "Oh, cool", someone that knows their stuff would see a spell and the words and think it's a kind of pagan rite. But a hunter will be able to piece it together."

"Clever."

I nodded. "I thought so too, Kalla said it wouldn't work."

Sam chuckled before taking another long drink.

"Is there, uh, some sort of story that explains how a nice girl like you ends up, uh-."

"Bar tending to hunters?"

"Yeah."

I smirked. "Isn't there always?"

"Fair enough."

"What brings you two to the big easy?"

"That will be my brother."

I chuckled as I glanced up and noticed the guy he came with scoping the place, and saw his eyes rest on my sister at the other end of the bar.

I didn't need to see the future to know what was about to happen as he strutted his way towards her. I instantly knew his type and Kalla had zero tolerance for it.

"You mean the one that's about to make the biggest mistake of his life?"

Sam looked confused and I nodded my head in his brother's direction.

"Yep, that'll be Dean."

I watched as Sam's brother said what looked to be a common pick up line and how Kalla's expression changed from a raised eyebrow, to a smirk, one that I easily recognized.

"Uh…oh" I said in a singsong as I leaned over the bar casually, watching the scene unfold before me.

I watched as Nick poured two shots of tequila for them, but before Sam's brother could grab his, Kalla took it and tossed it back, then grabbed the other one.

She had a wicked smile on her face and then I watched her hand turn over, spilling the drink in the guy's lap.

"OH COME ON!" He shouted as he immediately stood up, trying to salvage his pants.

Sam and I both laughed as my sister glanced at me, surprised to see I had witnessed the whole thing.

"I'm so sorry, is she a waitress of yours?"

"Nope, that'll be my sister." I said, turning my attention back to him.

Sam's eyes widened and he laughed even harder.

* * *

**Kalla's POV-**

I was back at my table after winning those bets and listening to Lily's visions. Aunt Ellen had come to sit with me and she was complaining again. It seemed to be all she did. About the noise. About me and Lily hunting. Practically anything she could think of, she would complain about it.

I hated being so negative, but she grated my nerves. I mean come on. We give her a place to stay and work after her bar burns down and she just rags on us about hunting. "I worry about you. You girls might get hurt. You girls and Jo are all I got." she would say.

Well bullshit to that. I can handle myself almost as good as some of these people. And Lily had me to protect her when she got in trouble. Don't let her sweet demeanor fool you, she could scrap when needed, but she had always had a mind of her own. She liked doing other things a lot more than training, but I didn't hold it against her. She is my sister and what makes her happy, makes me happy.

I turned and scanned the back room which was the additional room exclusively for hunters. With its own pool tables, bar, and a few scattered arcade games it was a little bar in itself.

Jo was now serving some hunters at the bar and Aunt Ellen sat next to me at a table in the corner. Lily went out to check on the night club that was the facade of our bar.

Not like we could post a big sign saying 'all ghost hunters come here.'

Lily was not only my sister, she was my business partner. We owned this bar, "La Pur Est La Mort" It means 'The pure one is dead.'

I rose from my chair and made my way to the front of the bar to find Lily talking to someone at the opposite end of the bar. For a second I thought he was just some sleaze hitting on my little sister, but he looked like a nice guy and Lily could handle it herself. She got hit on quite often. Most of the people who came to our club knew us. We socialized as much as possible. We have many regulars, but I noticed this man was not one of them. She was serving him a beer and looked like she was extracting information.

I sat at the stool on my end of the bar and just observed. Lily would know I was watching, cause we were just like that. Brain-twins...but the guy wouldn't have a clue. Lily was better at the whole interrogation part than I was, but I could be sneaky sneaky if needed. I nodded to Nick, the other bartender, as I sat, but he didn't spare any time to say hello. Fine by me, cause we were busy. None of our workers freaked out when we around cause they knew we were laid back.

I couldn't hear what was being said, but I could see her blushing.

I sat there for a few more minutes, just watching people. Most were young kids who came down here for a good time. They were all dancing, seemingly unaware of the humid night air, while some of our older patrons occupied the bar and the various tables that littered the edge of the room. It was much too hot in here for my hair to be down so as I continued to survey the room, I pulled it up into what I was sure was a real messy ponytail.

I had just finished messing with my hair when someone took a seat next to me. I took one last look at my sister, before turning to the stranger next to me. I had to bite my lip to keep my jaw from dropping, now this one was my type.

Short, slightly messy hair, really nice smile and I caught a glimpse of his hand as it rested on the bar and I was sold. I had a huge thing for hands. Lily liked smiles...I liked hands. You could be the most attractive person on the planet but if your hands were ugly forget it. He was new and I'd never seen him before, but I didn't care. He could stay as long as he wanted.

So he was just sitting there smiling at me, so I smiled back...until he opened his mouth.

"So whats a pretty little thing like you hanging out here by yourself?"

Classic pick up conversation starter. Scope her out to see if she is with anybody. If not, start with the flattery until she is eating out of your hand. Buy her a few drinks to loosen her up, then head back to her place, have a good time and sneak out in the morning. I knew the type well and I'd seen the whole process many times as a bartender. I just kept smiling and let him continue.

"Hey lemme buy you a drink. You like Tequila?"

Not allowing me to answer, he turned to Nick and ordered the drinks.

"A shot of tequila plus one for the lady. On me."

He turned back with that thousand watt smile that I would melt for if he wasn't so cocky. He didn't know it, nor would he ever, but I do like Tequila. If I had a favorite liquor it would be Tequila. Nick poured the glasses and slid them to us, but before the stranger could grab his, I took it.

"I'll have yours," I said, shooting it, "and mine will me, how'd you say...on you?" and with that I dumped it in his lap. Was that mean? Maybe a little, but like I said, I knew his type...and I didn't like them. The look on his face was priceless as he jumped from his seat.

"OH COME ON!"

He didn't attract too much attention, luckily, but unfortunately my sister saw. She was holding her hand over her mouth trying not to laugh and the guy with her was openly chuckling. I slid the glasses back to Nick and patted the strangers face before speaking, "Do you have control issues? Aww too bad. You'll live." And with that I left the club and took refuge in the bar a la hunter in the back.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed it as much as we did writing it! Please review and let us know what you think! **_

_**We'd really appreciate some feedback on this story, just to let us know how we're doing. **_

_**Reviews are better than watching Kalla pour Tequila on Dean's pants!**_


	2. Chapter 2: The Big Easy, Part 2

**A/N: Ok, guys, we are so, so, so, so, so, SO sorry about the hiatus on the story! We're gonna make it up to you, I promise! Here is Chapter 2, hope you guys like it! Maybe if you guys review, we'll give you a cookie topped with a special Dean Winchester pov in the next chapter! ^.^**

**Also, while I'm here, going to pimp my sister out real quick and say go read her solo Supernatural fan fiction called Grandfather Moon. I adore it and I know you will too!**

**With all that said, time for the legalities. We do not own Supernatural, Sam, Dean, the Metalicar etc, but we do own Kalla and Lily. **

**Love you guys, please tell us what you think!**

* * *

Lily's POV:

I watched in humor as my sister gave Sam's brother a little pat on the cheek before she left through the door with the "Employees Only" sign.

"I should get him a towel or something." I said, searching for a clean one as Sam went to join his brother.

I saw them exchange a brief conversation and I had to laugh silently when I saw the recognition come across his brother's face.

He glanced around the bar with new eyes, his tequila soaked pants all but forgotten, then his eyes hit the door. His lips moved as he whispered the words to himself with a thoughtful look on his face.

Even from the distance I could practically hear the resounding CLICK as everything fit together in his mind. I mentally laughed, noticing he did the same thing Sam did just moments ago. He pointed at the floor, his eyes wide and eyebrows raised as his lips moved to the words 'THIS is the hunter bar?'

Sam pointed at the door just as I finally found a clean towel hidden underneath the counter.

"You'll have to forgive my sister, wasting perfectly good tequila," I clicked my tongue as I handed Dean the clean towel. "Such a shame."

"Unless he deserved it." Sam said giving his brother a reprimanding scowl.

"Hey, for once this isn't my fault. That was _all_ her. All I did was offer her a drink!" Dean explained as he patted his jeans vigorously trying to get the tequila out, he looked up at me and winked and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "Hi, I'm Dean, what's happenin' sweet thing?"

"Why don't I get you two settled in the back?" I said quickly as I walked past them, opening the 'Employees Only' door.

Dean continued to pat at his pants as he followed Sam through the door.

The door hadn't even closed behind us before I heard my cousin's voice exclaim. "Sam? Dean?"

"Jo?" They both said in the same surprise.

"How did you know we were here?" She asked, pulling them both into a tight hug. I found myself more curious and confused by the second as Jo awaited an answer.

"We didn't." Dean said. "Just passing through."

"Thought after Wyoming I wouldn't be running into you two for a long time." Ellen said from behind Jo.

"Hey Ellen." Sam said with a nod, I could tell the mood instantly became more serious.

It didn't escape my notice that Ellen seemed to stare at Dean for a moment, like they were having a sort of silent conversation with their eyes.

Then Dean broke that silence, as if trying to lighten the strange mood that had suddenly filled the air. "Well, we heard you were in the area but never imagined you'd be on Bourbon street."

"You can thank my nieces for that." She said, her eyes narrowing not-so-subtly towards me before she continued. "They thought it would be amusing. I think its reckless and stupid, just waiting for trouble."

"They must like playing with fire or something, can't imagine anyone who'd manage to piss you off and still live." Dean said.

She raised her eyebrow, an exact mirror image of Kalla was now on my aunt's face, it was a trait they both seemed to share. "You'd be surprised." She said, her eyes glancing from Dean and back to me.

Then Ellen couldn't help but glance at the obvious wet stain on Dean's pants, it was pretty hard to miss. "What on earth happened to your pants?" She exclaimed and I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing.

I took this moment to glance around for my sister, I had this feeling in the back of my head that she was hiding somewhere.

Sure enough, there she was at her usual table, looking positively mortified.

I wandered over to her table, my absence unnoticed by the little reunion taking place, giving her a little smile.

I hadn't even made it to her table before she shot up from her seat, and without so much as time to react, she gripped my hand tightly and started dragging me across the room in haste. She didn't stop until she pulled me into a hallway, the one that led to the back of the bar and the stairs to our apartment. She immediately closed the door, leaving it cracked just enough to peer out before she immediately turned to me.

"They're hunters?" She exclaimed breathlessly with wide eyes.

"Yep."

"You couldn't have told me that before I dumped Tequila in his lap?"

I shrugged, smirking a little. "You were too busy flirting."

She chuckled sarcastically, "Oh hi Pot, I'm kettle. Its just sooo nice to meet you." she muttered, rolling her eyes.

We looked on for a moment before she wondered out loud. "Is it just me, or do they seem to know Ellen like, really well?"

I shrugged. "I figured they knew each other from Harvelle's, a lot of hunters passed through there, but you're right, the mood was sort of funky earlier."

"Funky?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, woman, spill, I know you must have gotten more out of him than his phone number."

I chuckled, "Actually I didn't, but since you asked so nicely and all."

Kalla stuck her tongue out at me. "Mature, Kalla, sometimes I wonder who's the eldest."

"Me, its always me," She grinned, taking one last look before turning around to face me, arms crossed. "seriously, what do you know about them?"

I realized then, for the first time in a really long time, I had nothing. My vision may as well have been useless, the feelings I kept getting were beyond confusing, and the only thing I managed to get from Sam were their names and the fact they are hunters.

"They're the ones from my vision."

I saw surprise light up her face, mingled in with some other feeling I couldn't interpret.

"Really? You're positive?"

I sighed, she's always needed a little convincing when it came to my little knack of knowing certain things.

"When am I ever wrong about my visions?"

She knew I had her there, and dropped it as she continued to glance through the small crack in the door.

"What else?" She asked.

"Nothing else," I shrugged, "I know the tall one, the one I was talking to in the bar, thats Sam, and his brother, the one you spilled his drink on, is Dean. Other than the obvious fact they're hunters, they're a complete mystery."

Kalla chuckled slightly, shaking her head, muttering in amusement. "Damn, Lily."

"What?"

"Either you're losing your touch or you like him."

I couldn't help but feel my cheeks go a little warm. "Don't be ridiculous, I do not, and I'm most certainly _not_ losing my touch."

She was now laughing, still watching them through the crack from the corner of her eye. "You sure you're not missing anything from your visions, or something?"

"I'm positive."

"Well what feelings are you getting, other than hitting the sack with Sammy over there." She said with a wicked smirk.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Change. I don't know how, or why, I just know that they bring with them some great change. Something big is happening, and it involves them."

She pondered that for a second or two, before pulling out her cell phone.

"Wait, what are you doing?" I said in confusion.

"Well, if something is happening I want to know a little more about them than their good looks, Lily."

I rolled my eyes as I watched her dial a number into the phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"Jo, who do you think?...Hey Jo, can you come to the stairs real fast?"

I glanced through the little crack to see Jo looking around curiously before mouthing 'Kalla?' but Kalla hadn't even given her a chance to answer before she hung up and continued to peek through the little crack.

"You know, maybe they don't know anything about them, I mean, we're kind of being a little nosy here." I said, getting a weird feeling about all this as Jo made her way towards the door where we hid.

"Really? I call it good detective work."

The door opened and I quickly sidestepped out of the way as Kalla grabbed Jo and yanked her swiftly into the hallway. "Whoa! Kalla! What the hell?" She exclaimed.

I caught a glimpse of Ellen and the two hunters look around at the outburst before I quickly threw the door to its almost closed position as Kalla shushed Jo.

"Time to spill, who are they and how do you know them?"

"Has anyone ever told you two that you're really nosy?" Jo said, hands on her hips much like her mother. "Yeah, yeah we heard, now get on with it." Kalla said, impatient as always.

I couldn't help but wonder if this had more to do with the fact she spilled her drink on the stranger's lap and less to do with my visions.

Knowing Kalla, my visions just gave her the perfect excuse.

"Whats there to tell, its Sam and Dean." Jo said with a casual shrug.

"Yeah, we know that, but how do you know them so well?"

"I don't know them well at all. Just some basic stuff."

Kalla made a 'continue' motion with her hands as we both leaned in to hear more.

Jo rolled her eyes. "Well, John, their dad, went kinda crazy after their Mom was killed by a demon when they were kids and he started draggin' them all over the country on hunts and stuff. I'd imagine they probably had a really rough childhood. Sam is kind of strange if you ask me. Really quiet and geeky,"

Kalla nudged me in the side as Jo continued. "and Dean is just...Dean" She said with an exhale, it was a little hard to miss the wistful tone there. "he sort of has this whole 'him against the world' thing, ya know."

Kalla scoffed. "Don't know them so well huh? You could practically write a book, you liar."

For some reason I kept getting this weird feeling, like something about this was familiar...John, Sam, and Dean...Why were those names so familiar?

Then, like a bolt of lightening shooting straight down my spine, I knew.

"Sam and Dean Winchester?" My eyes wide with sudden revelation.

"Well yeah, who do you think I'm talking about? You two are crazy sometimes."

Kalla went rigid as recognition hit her, and suddenly she went really quiet with a strange thoughtful look on her face.

I didn't have time to read her expression before I had to sidestep out of the way as the door opened unexpectedly.

Ellen entered curiously with a raised eyebrow before placing her hands on her hips. "Any reason you three are hiding in here like a hooker on Judgment day?"

"Just talking." My voice was echoed with that of Kalla and Jo, which only made Ellen's eyebrow raise that much higher.

"Right..." She said, "you two still going on that hunt tomorrow night?"

"Well yeah."

"Maybe you wouldn't mind some help then."

"Help? From who?" Then Kalla's tone immediately turned hostile. "Them?" She laughed uproariously. "I don't think so."

"I'd feel a lot more comfortable if you had some help. You think I don't know the stories about the thing you're chasin'?"

"We don't need a damn babysitter, Ellen. We know what we're doing-" Then it was Kalla's turn to raise her eyebrow. "You didn't call them down here did you?" She asked accusingly.

"No, but I should have, sometimes you girls don't have any sense!"

There was a brief silence as Ellen and Kalla glared at each other, staring the other down before Kalla spoke with a tone that raised the hairs on my arm.

"Leave them out of this, Ellen, I mean it. This is OUR business, not theirs." She then whirled around and stormed out the door.

I glanced through the opened door as it slowly closed and caught a brief glimpse of the two hunters sitting at the bar, drinking a beer and exchanging a conversation before glancing curiously at a pissed off Kalla as she stormed through the doors to the front bar.

She'll cool off later, she always does.

Then Ellen sighed and turned to me.

"You girls are going to do whatever you need to do, I get that, but the odds are not in your favor this time."

My head was starting to hurt from all the tension in the air. Ellen didn't like us hunting in general, but she got used to that a long time ago. It was just this case in particular she was dead set against and it was getting annoying a few days ago, now its just a downright pain.

"If we need any help, I promise you, we'd ask. We'll be fine...we do know what we're doing."

Ellen knew she was defeated when she couldn't convince me, so she shook her head slightly and went back to the bar.

Once again I caught a glimpse of those two hunters sitting at the bar, this time happily conversing with Jo as Ellen made her way towards them.

The door then completely blocked my view and I turned and started climbing the stairs.

More research couldn't hurt.

The top of the stairs consisted of three doors, two led to apartments and the other a really small closet that came in handy on storing most of our ghost hunting arsenal.

The first apartment is fairly small, we occasionally used to rent it out to a hunter who need a place to crash for the night, but since Harvelle's Roadhouse burned down it now serves as Ellen and Jo's new home.

The second apartment, Kalla and I have called it home for the past five years, and I have to admit I liked the privacy.

Walking in the front door guarded by several traps and charms etched in the doorway, was our open kitchen and living room. The entire place had newly added hardwood floors, as this place was a mess when we first got it and was in need of several renovations.

It was sort of laughable how easily you could tell where the kitchen ended and the living room began, besides the little island counter with dark wooden chairs and the small table in the center of the room, just a few paces away from the front door, that separated the areas.

The kitchen was neat and tidy, everything locked away in the white cabinets and the tiny pantry room just off to the right side with only various containers holding spices and utensils and a bowl of fruit on the shiny wooden counter top .

The living room however, was another story.

A lumpy brown micro suede couch with a quilt hanging off the back sat before a flat screen TV inside an extremely cluttered entertainment center.

Several shelves on both sides of the TV housed anything from occult books to fantasy to various game guides as well as picture frames, DVDs and other keepsakes. A table to the left side of the door held open books and a map on the wall showing New Orleans with several pins.

Several more books as well as papers were littered everywhere, piles on the floor, even the small coffee table that separated the TV and the couch had several piles of mail, books, and various objects.

Only clean surfaces in the room was a small coffee table to the right of the couch which held a small lamp and my laptop, and the tall file cabinet next to it where I kept a hard copy of everything we've ever had since Kalla never touched my laptop.

It was a maid's worst nightmare, but it was home.

Directly in front of the little square table in the center of the room, was a small hallway, two rooms with a mirrored floor plan and a shared bathroom in the center.

I kicked my shoes off by the door before making my way to the couch.

I hunted for the remote for a minute before finding it wedged between the couch cushions, where it usually winded up.

I grabbed a notepad off the coffee table and my laptop before turning on the TV and getting comfortable.

While my laptop booted up, my mind kept going back to the two hunters downstairs.

The Winchesters.

It was now sort of obvious why I had that vision, with a track record such as theirs. They were the ones in Wyoming that opened the gates of hell.

The very thought sent a shiver down my spine.

How did they all make it out of there alive?

It hurt my head how the evening went from worrying about Kalla, to Sam and Dean, then back to another of Ellen and Kalla's infamous arguments.

I didn't have to worry about those two jumping down each others throats again tonight, Kalla will stay in the front and close while Ellen would stay in the back, both avoiding the other for the rest of the night.

Kalla's POV:

She recited the facts of their life as if she was reading it from their autobiography and I remembered that my cousin tended to play things down as if they weren't important no matter if they were or not.

"Don't know them so well huh? You could practically write a book, you liar."

My attention was drawn to my sister as she gasped and I quickly searched her shocked face for a clue as to what she was thinking.

"_Sam _and _Dean_ Winchester!"

I felt my heart rate quicken as I struggled to comprehend what my mind had already processed.

"Well yeah, who do you think I'm talking about? You two are crazy sometimes."

There she goes again, playing down something important.

I felt the hairs on my arm raise as recognition hit me.

My oh so oblivious cousin was talking about Sam and Dean Winchester, as in the Devils Gate Winchesters and the revelation pulled me back to when Aunt Ellen first moved in with us.

_We'd just closed up the bar for the night, well...the morning I guess you could say. The time was around 4am and it was a damn lucky thing that I hadn't gone upstairs yet otherwise I wouldn't have heard the frantic beating on the shutters in the front of the building._

_I quickly grabbed the .45 from under the bar and cautiously went to the front door, the gun hidden behind my back._

_I steeled myself for some kind of conflict, my hand on the door handle, when I heard my Aunt's plea._

_Without even thinking that it could be some kind of trap i flung the door open to see my Aunt, soaking wet from the downpour and a red puffy face from obvious crying._

_I let her in immediately, followed shortly by Jo and sat them both down at the empty bar and reached over the counter for the whiskey._

_At some point, Lily had come downstairs, curious about the sound of our Aunt's unexpected visit and was immediately concerned about her disturbed state._

"_What happened!" I asked as I poured four shots of whiskey, I knew we were going to need it from the look of things._

"_The sons a bitches burnt down my bar...and killed Ash." My Aunt Ellen was a strong woman and to see her eyes well up with the tears of her sorrow as she told us what happened was nearly heartbreaking. But as I expected she quickly wiped her tears and put back on her tough exterior._

"_That's why I headed to Wisconsin with Bobby to help the Winchester boys. We were trying to stop the gate to hell from being opened, but we we're too late. Now we got more demons around than before."_

_Great, as if we weren't almost drowning in them before. Me and Lily had never tangled with a demon and I wasn't eager to try. _

_Suddenly Ellen raised her glass up high._

"_This is for you Ash." She said softly._

"_To Ash!" Me and Lily quickly raised out glasses with hers as Jo quickly raised hers._

"_To Ash!" We yelled as we saluted his memory._

"Any reason you three are hiding in here like a hooker on Judgment day?"

My aunts voice pulled me from the painful memory and directly into an irritated state of mind.

She could be so nosy some times.

Lily's Pov:

The hairs on my arms felt electrified, my heart pounding rapidly as my blood ran cold with fear.

I knew what was coming before it would actually happen, before blood and screams would fill the air. It was inevitable.

I flinched back in terror as the monster of a man suddenly appeared before me, a machete sharper than a razor and caked with blood in his hands, dramatic chords strengthening his terrifying appearance.

You'd think chasing ghosts every other night would have cured me of my ultimate fear of the movie monster popularly known as Jason, nope.

My heart jump started at the sudden sound of laughter behind me as I whirled around on the couch.

"Jesus Kalla!" I immediately threw a couch pillow at her before sinking back into the couch with a sigh. "What are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?"

Her laughter became more robust as she dodged the flying couch pillow before it hit the floor beside her with a light thud.

"Jason wouldn't be too happy with you giving me all the credit." She chuckled.

I gave her a dirty look as she made her way around the couch before plopping down beside me.

Kalla had a bad habit of laughing at all the scary parts, like she knew the perfect moment to laugh to startle you, making it that much more scarier.

"Which one is this?"

I shrugged. "They're all the same to me...freaky Jason with his freaky mask and his freaky maggots in his eyes."

"Oh not the maggots!" Kalla said dramatically.

I gave her another dirty look and punched her in the arm, which resulted in her nearly pushing me off the couch.

I caught my balance and curled up on my end of the couch, grabbing my poor abused laptop which had fallen on the floor at some point.

"You alright?" I asked as Kalla stared at the TV screen.

She just shrugged, without taking her eyes off the screen. "I'm fine." Like nothing happened.

"Think she told them?"

"Well if she did, it wouldn't matter, we're just going to have to leave at a time she won't expect. I talked to Nick a while ago, he's going to buy us a little time before Ellen realizes we've gone. My god this is so fake!" She suddenly reached over and grabbed the remote, a literal sign that she was not only changing the channel, but the subject as well.

"You know, maybe a little help wouldn't be such a bad thing."

Kalla snorted as she surfed through the tv guide. "Yeah...it would. Not only would I have to worry about keeping us alive, but them too. Then I have to worry about exposure-."

"Ok, ok...you made your point."

"Thank you..."

She continued to flick through the tv guide before chuckling lightly. The screen changed to something familiar.

It was unexpected, but it definitely lightened the mood as Kalla started singing along to the show's theme.

It was an old episode of Gilmore Girls, first season by the looks of things. It reminded me of when we'd both sit down and watch it throughout these hard years, everything else would just kind of fade away.

Then Kalla's head tilted and I couldn't help but tilt my own head in puzzlement as she nudged me with her elbow. "Hey doesn't he look familiar?"

I nodded. "Yeah..."

After a moment of staring in wonder, Kalla finally interrupted it.

"Yep...that's a sign we both need some sleep. Big day tomorrow." With that she turned off the TV and got up with a stretch before heading off to her room.

Yeah...it had been a long day.

* * *

**A/N: We're getting into the good stuff folks! Remember what I said, reviews for cookies and a peek into the mind of Dean Winchester! ^.^**

**Review if you laugh at the scary parts!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Big Easy, Part 3

**Ok guys, so so sorry to those of you who have been waiting on an update for this story. **

**Spelllesswonder29's computer had a tragic accident. Happens to us all, may it rest in peace *cough* pieces.**

**I would like to take the opportunity to say that we love and appreciate your feedback. They are the courage and inspiration we need to finish this story.**

**Enough from me, now onto the story!  
**

**As usual, we do not own Supernatural, or Sam or Dean.  
**

**~*Chapter 3: The Big Easy, Part 3***~

**Kalla POV:**

The sound of someone screaming woke me at mid-day. It wasn't the type of scream I thought it was when it pulled me from my deep sleep, but the playful scream of some girl out on the street. Even though our walls had relatively affective sound proofing sometimes things got through and even though I'd stayed up until the sun rose I was awake and there would be no more sleep for me. Plus I had to help Lily get ready for sneaking out tonight. Ain't that some shit, grown women gotta sneak out of their own place to go do something that they want to do.

My room was blacked out by dark curtains, but the light of the sun at noon still spilled through the edges, casting a red glow in my bedroom. I looked around my room while rubbing the sleep from my eyes and reveling in the fact that I didn't wake up with a headache. But as soon as that thought crossed my mind something filled my nostrils that caused me to sneeze loudly while wanting to throw up my guts. It was a horrid stench that left me longing for the stench of our beloved Bourbon Street on Mardi Gras.

I struggled out of the tangle of covers and ran into the kitchen while trying to hold my breath as the smell got worse. As soon as I entered our small kitchen I realized what was going on. Lily was hanging over a pan on the stove with the foul smelling smoke rising into the air. She was cutting her eyes at whatever was burning and examining what went wrong. She should already know that the fact that she is cooking is whats wrong. Lily is a horrible cook. She could burn water while trying to boil it.

We both jumped when the smoke alarm started blaring, but her reaction was more of a frustrated realization that this whole situation was going horribly wrong, while mine was to stop that offensive noise. I pushed her out of the way, turned off the stove and grabbed a cookie sheet from under the stove and fanned the smoke detector until it stopped assaulting my ears and rounded on Lily.

"What on earth did you burn this time? You know you're not suppose to cook without adult supervision!" I was mostly playing, but I really did make it a habit to pay attention when she cooked.

"Well, gee thanks, Kalla, I was trying to make an Omelet but Martha Stewart isn't making it easy!" She said bitterly as she poked violently at the thing in the pan.

"The heat was on way too high and you burnt the eggs. EGGS! How do you burn eggs? And Martha Stewart? Seriously?" Lily gave her patented puppy dog eyes as I took the skillet and made my way to the trash.

"Spinach Omelets are Ellen's favorite, I thought it would, I dunno...maybe get her to ease up on the hunt tonight." That's Lily for you. Always trying to please everybody when she should just be chewing Ellen out for trying to control our lives.

"One whiff of this and she'll think we're trying to kill her." I said as I poured the now rock hard eggs into the trash and dumped the skillet into the sink.

"I'll clean up this real quick then I'll be right down to help open up." Lily said starting the water to wash the dishes, but I stopped her. The last thing I needed now was Ellen bickering at me about the hunt. Then I really would have a headache.

"Nah, you go open up with Ellen and I'll clean this up. I'll meet you down there." She looked at me like she might argue, but she just grabbed her keys off the counter and quietly left our small apartment. It was going to be a long day.

**Lily POV**

I examined my arms as I headed downstairs. As I figured, several light bruises were starting to form.

Just what I needed, I thought bitterly.

I hoped Kalla hadn't noticed, my black tank shirt didn't exactly offer a lot of arm coverage and I really didn't want to have to explain the whole thing when I didn't entirely understand it myself.

Crawling out of bed had proved to be a slightly dangerous task due to the massive case of the dizzies from the Direct TV in my head that had me feeling like I'd just gotten off the Gravitron.

It had been like someone was having fun channel surfing in my head, flipping through so fast I couldn't grasp onto what was going on.

The one thing I did see, were the Winchesters.

I didn't know if this was bad news or good news, but did know it was giving me this nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach every time I thought about it.

I took my mind off the whole thing by trying to smooth things over with Ellen.

Spinach Omelets were her favorite and I needed to try to ease all this tension going on. What a brilliant idea that was.

I'm not the world's greatest chef, no matter what I do I just can't seem to make anything right and I had always been told that I couldn't go wrong with some words of wisdom from Martha Stewart.

I kept a mental note in my head to research whether or not she's a witch because nothing about that omelet was simple or easy and it looked nothing like the picture, hell I don't even think the FDA could identify what it was.

So when Kalla made her appearance this morning, I could suddenly relate to how Neville Longbottom felt in Potions Class.

I found it odd when she suddenly stopped me from trying to clean up what I call 'The Catastrophe' and all but insisted she do it instead.

If there is one thing I am good at its cleaning, despite the mess in the living room. That was Kalla's 'organization' system as she insists its easier to think in there and won't let me touch it, so her stopping me from washing the dishes, and my own mess, was instantly suspicious.

Before I can argue about it, I got a small glimpse that stopped me. Her going downstairs right now would result in another round of bickering from Ellen. That was something we both wanted to avoid. So I didn't say a word, I picked up my keys and walked out the door.

As I neared the door downstairs, I could hear the scraping sound of chairs hitting the floor in the next room. Jo was in the middle of pulling the chairs from the tables and Ellen was behind the counter going through inventory. The radio behind her was playing quietly in the background joined by the noises of glass clinking and chairs scraping. The sounds of our bar getting ready to open up.

"Hey Aunt Ellen, Jo." I said as I walked across the room to open up the front.

Ellen didn't say a word as she looked up from the worn notebook in front of her to watch me cross the room, her brow was furrowed completing the image of one of her famous looks of disapproval. Didn't take a mind reader to know what she was thinking. I left it alone.

"Hey Lily." Jo greeted as she pulled down another chair.

I entered the door to the front of the bar. Nick was behind the counter, counting the change out for tonight. He looked up when I came in and gave me a wave before continuing his count.

"Already did the tables and unlocked the doors."

"Nick, what will I do without you?" I said dramatically with a smile.

"Well for one, darling, you wouldn't have _me_." He replied with a cocky grin. I rolled my eyes.

Nick is what I would like to call a unique individual, with a habit of charming the pants off any single, and sometimes taken girl, who walks into our bar.

In fact when he came in asking for a job, he actually inquired whether Kalla and I were into threesomes, but just when we were about to give him the boot he questioned the worn latin phrase on our Employees Only door. Apparently his Dad was a hunter until it got him killed several years ago, so he's very much aware of the supernatural, he just doesn't want anything to do with it. We kind of had to hire him after that, smart ass attitude and all.

I got out my notebook from under the counter and began going through the lists, something I always made sure was done opening and close.

"Damn it, we are getting low on rum, gin, and vodka again. I just ordered some last week." Nick chuckled over organizing some of the bottles.

"Wasn't kidding about those Hand Grenades." I shook my head and sighed as I crouched down to search for the order forms below the counter. I was vaguely aware of the sound of people walking as I finally found the order forms.

As I stood back up, I nearly lost my balance and fell directly on my butt if it weren't for my tight grip on the counter.

The Winchesters.

Well I wasn't prepared for this at all. Tonight wasn't a night for distractions, and Sam over there was one tall distraction.

I kept my heart rate in check and tried to seem normal.

"Hey, how you doin' beautiful?" Dean said with a smirk and a wink of the eye as he reached the counter.

"Change of pants, I see." I said with a smirk.

"Yeah, but I'm flying without underwear today, laundry day you know, wanna see?"

"Why? You have something I haven't seen, Dean?" I retorted as I leaned across the counter dangerously, only one more word close to taking my notebook and slinging it across that cute face of his.

"Well-"

"Dean!" Sam jumped in.

"Oh, right. Ellen around?"

I nodded my head sideways. "In the back."

"Great, nice chat sweetheart." My eyes narrowed at his retreating form, and I rolled my eyes only to hear chuckling in front of me.

"I am so...so sorry." Sam said.

"Its fine, I'm used to it. You want anything?" I said with a shrug.

"I'm good." He said with a smile. I couldn't help it, the guy was too damn cute. I smirked, raising my eyebrow slightly.

"Do we really need to revisit that conversation again?"

"Alright then, a beer, if you're drinking."

"Works for me." I said, pulling two beers from under the counter and popping the lids before sliding him a cold one.

**Kalla POV**

Our couch had way too many dust bunnies under it to be healthy and even though I braved their attack because I was sure that the file on the Sultan had fallen under there, it wasn't and I was left with a face covered in dust and I couldn't stop sneezing. But suddenly the door opened and I knew it had to be Lily coming up to see why I hadn't come down yet. After cleaning the kitchen I planned on taking a few minutes to go over the file on the Sultan while Ellen was occupied and there was no risk of her barging in, but I couldn't even do that. The damn file was just GONE!

"Lily I can't find the file!" I hollered at Lily, who was entering the apartment.

"What file?"

"What do you mean 'what file?' What other file would I be looking for?" Most of our case files were on Lily's laptop, but since I wasn't allowed to touch that she made me hard copies and put them in files which were then neatly and alphabetically placed into a filing cabinet. Her OCD made me sick sometimes. You'd think that it would help her cooking skills, but it obviously hindered her in that department. The house still had a lingering odor from this mornings omelet fail.

"Oh. Well it should be in there. Unless you didn't put it back, which isn't that unusual."

Today was not the day for this. Ever since we opened this morning we've had to tiptoe around Aunt Ellen all day. If we weren't careful she would sniff us out and then probably report a fire at the place we were investigating or something just so we can't go check it out. She is crazy enough for it.

"Well its not here and I know I put it back." I slammed the cabinet, frustrated that I would have to occupy myself in some other way until then. I'd already hidden the bag with all our supplies in the alley next to the bar and we really couldn't do anything but try to act normal until it was time to blow this joint.

The only thing left to do was go talk to Nick. He doesn't particularly like closing up the bar, but we don't ask him to do it a lot so he is usually cool about it.

"Ok so it always gets really busy between midnight and one so that's when we're gonna make a run for it. Let everyone else know that if they need to talk to us they better do it before then. All we need is someone asking Ellen where we are."

Nick just smiled and nodded in agreement. He wasn't much of a talker, but that,s OK. Better than some of our other bartenders who didn't shut up. I made my way through the people and out of the front of the club and propped up on the side of the building.

Bourbon was starting to fill up with all the usual people who weren't from within 500 miles of the state. The sun had gone down long ago and all the flashing lights completed the facade of this place. Tricking people into thinking this was 'the' place to be with all the strip clubs and over priced bars.

Isn't that what you're doing? You may ask and I guess you're right. I was going right along with all the money vampires and charging just the same amount for a coverage charge and drinks. But it was the only way to make it on this street and truth be told I was tired of it.

The only people I was able to cut a break were the hunters.

And the majority of the people this this street attracted weren't the kind of people I really wanted to cater to.

When they weren't spoiled rich kids looking for an escape from over bearing mommy and daddy they were lowlife drug dealers looking to make a break off the rich kids.

My concentration was broken when a high pitched whine shot through my skull. The painfully high pitch of a dog whistle. I've told Lily before that I hate that sound, but she continues to cash in on my ability to hear it. I mean I can't really 'hear' it but its like my eardrums could feel the vibrations or something. I dunno, its hard to explain. Just know that it hurts like a bitch and Lily was gonna get it. Its not my fault she can't whisper for shit.

As aggravated as I was I knew what the sound meant. Lily was in the alley with the bag, dressed in Black and ready to slip into the crowd and head over to the 'palace' as me and lily called it. Ellen thought I didn't listen to her at all, but I was more nervous about this hunt than she knew. I was well aware that this spirit had a specific...attraction to young women. Lily knew to be extra careful and I promised to keep the heroics down to a minimum although I couldn't promise anything if the thing got a hold of my sister.

I just knew that i wasn't about to let another girl go missing only to be found mutilated a dew days later.

I quickly slipped on the black hoodie Lily was holding out for me and stuffed my sawed off into my pants leg. This was the whole reason I wore baggy jeans tonight. It was time to go pay this bastard a visit.

* * *

**A/N: FINALLY another chapter! Yay!**

**Spelllesswonder29 and I have a special treat for you guys. A chapter strictly in Dean Winchester's point of view! First, we need to raise some reviews! Lots of love and we'll give you Dean! What do you guys say?**

**Review if you want Dean!  
**


End file.
